


Plans

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Making it Better [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mark breaks his leg, David and Sebastian plan to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

Sebastian stretched as he got off the plane. Even with beds on board now, he hated flying long distances. He got bored being cooped up for that long and he felt an almost unbearable urge to move around. He wanted to take off running through the terminal but he still had to get through immigration, customs, and baggage reclaim before he could do anything like that.

Once he was finally free of all the formalities he walked out into the airport proper. He was expecting to have to find a car hire desk and see what they had free, but instead he was surprised and pleased to see David waiting for him. He grinned happily, but they were in public so he had to refrain from hugging the other man like he wanted to.

David shook his hand and clapped him on the back, smiling back at him understandingly. "I know, Sebastian, but we'll be home and away from curious onlookers soon."

"How is he?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

"Frustrated and irritable. He's out of the Race of Champions, obviously, and he's pushing himself too hard for someone who broke his leg less than a week ago. We need to distract him and keep him occupied so he doesn't overdo things." He winked. "I'm sure you'll have some ideas."

Once they were in the car, David squeezed his thigh gently. "He'll be so glad to see you. We've missed you."

"I missed you both as well. I was looking forward to you coming home. Thank you for calling me after the accident, I think I would have panicked if I'd just seen the news reports." Sebastian ducked his head and blushed.

"I did panic when they called to tell me," David admitted. "I'm glad you're here and then we can all fly back together. And then I can show you and Michael how the Race of Champions is meant to be done."

"Ha. We will leave you in our dust. We won last year and we're going to defend our title." Sebastian grinned.

"We'll just have to see," David teased. "And we'll have to come up with a little side bet to make things more interesting."

"I would like that." Sebastian tried to look more confident than he felt. "We will win and then you will end up pampering me for a few days."

David chuckled. "I may have given you incentive to try harder. If you lose though I have a couple of ideas for costumes I'd like to see you in... You know I should call Mika, I think there's a few things he's been trying to talk Michael into. A bet might be the perfect way."

Sebastian blushed. "Please don't make me think about Michael's sex life when I have to work with him."

"Aww, you don't wonder what..."

"No!" Sebastian yelped, interrupting whatever David had been about to say. "You are a wicked man. I think maybe I change what I want from you when I win. You need a spanking." He blushed again as he said it. Mark had threatened to spank him the other day and it had sounded incredibly kinky.

David groaned and shifted in the driving seat. "Don't say things like that when I'm driving unless you want to end up in a ditch."

Sebastian ducked his head and smiled shyly. "Do you have a plan for cheering Mark up?"

"Just having you here will cheer him up – until he finds something else he can't do and that no reasonable person would even expect to be able to do with a broken leg and then he'll sulk again." David rolled his eyes.

Sebastian grinned. "He needs to learn to enjoy being spoiled. Maybe we can get him dinner in bed and then snuggle in beside him afterwards and teach him to relax a bit."

"Yeah, good luck keeping him in bed, he's been driving me insane. Although ..." David looked over at Sebastian thoughtfully. "I wonder if you could talk him into being tied to the bed ..."

Sebastian blushed and then grinned. "That sounds like fun." The car pulled up outside their temporary home. "Let's do it."


End file.
